


If You Can't Beat 'Em, Join 'Em

by anotheronebitesthedeaks



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotheronebitesthedeaks/pseuds/anotheronebitesthedeaks
Summary: You and Roger forget to lock the hotel room door before you have sex.  John accidentally walks in, and the two of you invite him to join in.  Literally just shameless smut.





	If You Can't Beat 'Em, Join 'Em

In hindsight, you were glad you didn’t lock the door.

The band was currently somewhere in the in Europe on their current tour, and you had decided to join them this time around. Your boyfriend, Roger, was certainly glad you decided to join him, but you couldn’t help but notice John’s stolen glances at you when he thought no one was looking. You had always found John very attractive, and you had accidently let it slip to Roger one drunken night. To your complete surprise, he confessed to you that he too had a bit of a crush on his bassist.

That night when you got back to the hotel after the show, Roger had you pinned against the door as soon as it was shut. He was all over you, one hand sliding up the skirt you were wearing while the other hand grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you into a kiss. 

“Fuck love, are you trying to kill me, wearing that skirt?” he mumbled against your lips, not wanting to break the kiss. You could only moan in response as his fingers came into contact with your panty-clad core. “Fuck, and you’re already so wet for me baby,” he moaned, turning you around and moving you both towards the bed. You squealed as he picked you up and dropped onto the bed, immediately crawling on top of you.

“Gonna ruin you tonight pretty girl, gonna make you forget your own name.” You gasped as he began to place hot kisses down your jaw and to your neck, nipping and sucking along the way. You tangled your fingers in his hair, trying to urge him along, and he simply looked up at you with a glimmer in his eye. Without saying a word, he slide down your body, and slowly pushed your shirt up, pressing wet kisses to every inch of skin revealed. When he reached the lace of your bra, he yanked the shirt above your head, then unhooked your bra and tossed it aside. 

“Fuck,” you hear him mutter before he dipped his head down to suck at your breasts, causing you to arch your back off the bed.

“Rog-” He hadn’t even truly gotten started and you were already a mess. He trailed his kisses back down your stomach, and when he reached your panties, he grabbed onto them with his teeth and pulled them off of you.

“Jesus Christ,” you moaned, the sight alone nearly making you come. He just smiled at you as he kissed his way back up your thighs. His mouth was everywhere but where you wanted it most: the insides of your thighs, the crease between your leg and your core, and just on top of your mound. You huffed in frustration, grabbing his hair and trying to pull him where you needed him. 

“Someone’s impatient.”

“Need you Rog, need your mouth.”

“Well now, how can I say no to that,” he smiled, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss against your clit. With the tip of his tongue, he licked from your clit to your entrance and back, before taking your clit into his mouth and sucking gently. You moaned, arching your hips into his mouth and pulling his head further toward you.

Roger’s face was buried in between your thighs, absolutely devouring you when you heard the door open, followed by a panicked whispered “shit”. Your eyes shot open, and you were greeted by the sight of John standing transfixed with the door slightly ajar, knowing he shouldn’t be there but unable to find it in himself to leave. The sight was absolutely beautiful, and you couldn’t tear your eyes away from him.

Noticing your distracted gaze, Roger pulled himself away from you and turned around to see what you were looking at. He smiled when he saw John standing there, and John’s eyes got even wider.

“Well what are you waiting for, Deaky? Don’t you wanna come play?” Roger said, beckoning him over. John looked at you questioningly, and you simply smiled and nodded. He practically tripped over himself rushing over to the bed, and as soon as he was within arms reach you grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. You parted your lips, allowing his tongue into your mouth. You both moaned at the taste of each other, and John climbed onto the bed, before Roger quietly cleared his throat. The two of you broke the kiss and turned to look at Roger.

“What, no kiss for me?” And you could have sworn you heard John let out a whimper before he jumped at Roger, pulling him in for a kiss. The two of them kissed hungrily, and you were utterly mesmerized by the sight. You felt the heat rise in your cheeks as you saw Roger’s tongue slip into John’s mouth, and it was without a doubt the hottest thing you had ever seen. They moaned into each other’s mouths, losing themselves in the kiss, and you didn’t even notice you let out a slight moan until they turned to look at you and smiled.

“I think she’s feeling left out John.” John had moved to kiss Roger’s neck, and Roger was trying very hard not to get distracted, but it was a losing battle. “Why don’t you pick up where I left off Deaky?” he suggested, and you whimpered at the thought of John eating you out.

“God, yes,” John sighed, and he was immediately in between your legs, pressing kisses to your inner thighs just as Roger had before. He gently brushed his tongue over your clit, and you were surprised to feel Roger’s hand when you reached down to grab John’s hair. You looked down to find Roger stroking his hair, muttering encouragements into his ear.

“Just like that John, look at her squirm for you.” You weren’t sure if Roger’s dirty talk was affecting you or John more, but you both were trembling. “Suck on her clit John, yeah, just like that sweetheart,” and you felt John whimper against you as he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked lightly. You arched your hips into his mouth, a silent plea for more.

“You like John’s mouth on that pretty little pussy baby girl, like the ways his lips feel around your clit?”

“Mmhmm, your mouth feels so good John, fuck-” You were already close from Roger’s earlier ministrations, so it wasn’t long before you felt your orgasm drawing near. John began lapping and sucking at your clit more earnestly, preening at the praise both you and Roger were giving him, and you could see him rutting his hips ever so slightly into the bed.

“Roger, John, fuck I’m gonna cum, god-” You were cut off by the feeling of a second mouth lapping at you, and the sight of Roger and John eating you out together sent you over the edge. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” seemed to be the only thing you could say as you writhed on the bed, riding out the waves of pleasure as the two of them continued to lap you up. 

When they pulled away from you, Roger pulled John into another kiss, moaning at the taste of you on John’s tongue. You sat up, pulling John in for a kiss of your own once he and Roger broke apart. John was much more dominant than he was in your first kiss, and you moaned at the possibilities that came with it. You broke away from John, eyeing both of the boys.

“You both seem terribly overdressed, don’t you think?” you asked with a smirk, and you thought that they might have set a record for how quickly they both undressed.

“Want you both so bad,” you moaned, reaching for them both. It was John that moved to hover over you, stroking your cheek as he asked you, “How do you want us baby?”

“Wanna suck Rog, while you, uh-” You found yourself flushed in embarrassment, never having thought that you would have the chance to admit to John your biggest fantasy involving him. 

“Want me to what sweetheart? Gonna have to use your words for me.” The dominant tone in his voice made you shudder. 

“Want you to finger me,” you muttered, eyes cast downward

“What was that baby, I couldn’t quite hear you?” You wanted to smack that smug look of his face.

“I want you to finger me John,” you said with a groan, and you looked up to see Roger looking thoroughly amused by it all.

“You got it baby girl,” John said as he moved to lay next to you propped up on his side, while Roger took his position on the other side of you. You grabbed Roger’s cock, stroking it a few times before licking at the slit, tasting precum on your tongue. Meanwhile, John was trailing his fingers down to your core, gathering some of your wetness onto his fingers before rubbing gentle circles on your clit. You took Roger into your mouth, and his hand came down to grasp at your hair. You moaned around him as John pressed a little harder against your clit before moving his fingers back down to your entrance. 

He gently slipped one callused finger inside you, burying his face into your neck to leave heated kisses and love bites. He slowly began thrusting his finger in and out of you, crooking it upwards to hit your sweet spot. The friction from the calluses on his finger felt delicious and you moaned around Roger, causing his grip in your hair to tighten and his hips to buck slightly into your mouth. John slipped another finger inside of you, looking utterly pleased with himself at the whine that escaped from your mouth. You jumped when you felt someone’s fingers rubbing at your clit, and you looked up to see Roger looking about as debauched as you felt, his pupils blown wide and his hair plastered to his face.

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good baby,” he tilted your chin so that you were looking at him, “Are his fingers as good as you imagined?”

“Mmhmm,” you whimpered, nodding earnestly, and John took the opportunity to crook both of his fingers into your sweet spot, sending stars through your vision. The moan you gave around Roger nearly sent him over the edge.

“Gotta stop, still wanna fuck you sweet girl,” he said, and you pulled him out of your mouth with a wet pop. John slowed his fingers momentarily, looking up at Roger questioningly.

“No no Deaky, you can keep going, want you to bring her right to the edge for me.” 

When Roger pulled away from you, leaning back to just watch, it was like a switch flipped in John. He moved so that he was hovering over top of you, his fingers resuming their ministrations. The look in his eyes was dark, as if he was going to enjoy leaving you hanging on the edge of your orgasm.

“You hear that pretty girl? You think you can be a good girl for me, wait to come until Rog is buried inside of you?” With the way he spoke those words into your ear, combined with the fact that he was now hitting your sweet spot on every thrust, you worried for a second that you may not. 

“John-” you cried out brokenly, and he could tell the crack in your voice that you were close, and he slowly pulled his fingers out. Your whine at the loss turned into a moan when you saw Roger grab John’s hand, and suck your wetness of his fingers.

“God, want you both to fuck me so bad,” you groaned reaching out for them both.

“Yeah, how do you want us sweetheart?” John asked, his free hand stroking your cheek.

“Want you to fuck me while Rog takes my ass.” The speed and confidence with which you answered made them both think that this was not the first time you had thought about this, and they smiled at each other.

“I think we can make that work, don’t you Rog?”

“God yes,” he groaned, moving behind you while you settled yourself on top of John. 

“I’ve wanted to fuck you for ages baby girl, used to get myself off to it,” John muttered against your lips, pulling you down for a kiss while his other hand guided his cock to your entrance before slowly pushing up inside of you. You moaned into his mouth, and while you were adjusting to the feeling of him inside of you, Roger went to grab the lube, pouring some on his fingers before tracing his fingers around your hole.

“Love it when you let me take your ass baby,” he muttered, pressing a kiss against your shoulder as he worked one finger into you, opening you up before pressing another finger into you. You began grinding slowly against John, moaning into his mouth at the feeling of Roger’s fingers in your ass and John’s cock thrusting into you. Roger scissored his fingers inside you for a few minutes while you continued to grind against John, then he grabbed the lube again, rubbing a generous amount on his cock. He lined himself up against you, leaning down to kiss your neck.

“Ready for me sweet girl?”

“Please Rog, want to feel you both,” and with that he gently pushed himself inside of you. The feeling of both of them inside of you was overwhelming, and your head dropped down onto John’s shoulder. You felt both of them rubbing your back and kissing your neck, soothing you adjusted to the incredible fullness. 

“You’re so fucking amazing baby girl,” John whispered, stroking your hair.

“Absolutely perfect,” Roger agreed.

“Y-you can move now,” you moaned, and they both began to thrust into you slowly, John reaching down to brush his fingers over your clit. You had to bite down on John’s shoulder to keep from letting out a guttural scream, and John growled, giving you a bite on your neck in response. 

“Guys, I n-need m-more.” They were being so gentle and sweet, but you were desperate for them to fuck you. You felt Roger pull almost all the way out before slamming himself back inside you, and John began snapping his hips up against yours, his fingers still rubbing your clit. 

“F-fuck, so good,” you managed to gasp out, and yeah. You were going to be so deliciously sore in the morning. 

“You’re taking us both so well baby, look so beautiful,” John murmured against your neck. You could feel yourself rapidly approaching your peak yet again, and you moved your head so that you could kiss John. He moved both hands to caress your cheeks, and Roger reached around you to take John’s place at your clit. 

“Gonna cum,” you whimpered against John’s lips, and both men moaned, thrusting even harder and faster into you.

“That’s it beautiful, come for us, want you to come so fucking hard,” Roger growled into your ear, and his words did it for you. You exploded on both of their cocks, your vision going spotty at the intense pleasure. You cried out into John’s mouth, grinding yourself against him as you rode out your high. The boys slowed only momentarily, allowing you to catch your breath before they were right back at it. 

“So close John, tell me your close too.”

“‘M close Rog,” John moaned, and with that, Roger leaned down over you to kiss John, sending them both over the edge. 

You moaned at the feeling of them both coming inside of you, kissing John’s neck as he kissed Roger passionately, the two of them moaning into each other’s mouths. That was a sight you were definitely going to have to witness someday.

The three of you collapsed onto the bed, utterly exhausted and sated, with John in between you and Roger. Roger reached over to the nightstand to grab a few tissues, using them to gently wipe up the cum that was dripping from you.

“I should, uh, I should probably get going then,” John’s dominant demeanor disappeared, and he moved to get up, but Roger yanked him right back down.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re staying right here with us sweetheart,” Roger said before gently placing a kiss on John’s lips.

“Please stay John,” you gave him your best puppy dog eyes, and he was helpless to resist. He laid back down between the two of you with Roger curled up against his back and you facing him, stroking his hair. John nuzzled into your hand, and you felt your heart melt, leaning in to kiss him gently.

“Hey Rog?”

“Yeah baby girl?”

“Can we keep him?” They both chuckled at your question, and John leaned forward to bury his face in your neck in mock embarrassment

“Yeah, because I definitely want to do that again. And again. And again,” he said, pressing kisses into John’s neck in between words.

“Christ,” John muttered into your neck, and you giggled, placing a gentle kiss to his hair before the three of you passed out for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @anotheronebitesthedeaks!


End file.
